BS S2 EP2: Nozaki Gets Her Sharingan!? Bunny Girl Red's New Power
This episode is the second episode of Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls Season 2. Synopsis The Episode begins with Shinsuke, walking in Hainan Province, but suddenly sees Shinjirou, about to get attacked by Dreg's Super Death Arrow, Shinsuke pushes him out of the way to save him, but gets killed. His soul goes to Dreg, after getting Super Death Arrowed. Meanwhile, Back in Earth, Tenma was watching the news to see what was going on, it was revealed that Shinsuke was found with a coma in Hainan Province, making Tenma, Shindou, Viva and Kirino hear it. Later, Chloe gives Nozaki a Sharingan. Meanwhile at Hikaru and Akane's House, Akane invites her friends (even Devilon, Orbulon and Nozaki) to a trip to Guangdong. Meanwhile at The City, Maple was seen walking until she sees a poster of Yuuna crying about Vita, so Maple goes to Arcadia, by taking the portal. At Arcadia's Robot Laboratory, Maple sees Vita, but she's having issues, so the technicians have to fix her. Next Thursday, at Maple Leaf Academy, Maple (now on her school uniform) goes to her classroom, but notices Vita sleeping in her classroom. Vita (with on and off buttons), was seen sleeping until Maple turns her on. Maple then tells Vita about the events of Elsword Fables. Vita then saw that Maple had a footage showing Blaze being kidnapped. Elesis (Grand Chase) then bursts into fear and tells Vita and Maple a tragedy, so it's up to Maple and the two to save Blaze. At Vita's House, Vita tells Roboko that Shinzuke got shot and his soul was stolen by Dreg, and they have 3 hours to save him. Roboko was worried about that. Yuuna heard it also. While on the way, Roboko tells Todd where Shinzuke is, Todd answers Roboko's question that he's at Haikou City People's Hospital. Vita then tells them that she's going to the Maintenance Room. Megaman then appears and heard that Shinzuke has gotten a coma. Meanwhile at Dreg's Lair, Dreg was laughing like crazy when he shot Shinzuke with his Super Death Arrow, Saint Tail and Yui Kaoru are both hoping they would win this time. Meanwhile, Goro Honda sees Yui Kaoru beating someone up with a baseball bat. Goro Honda then tells Yui Kaoru that he's going to pay for this, but Yui Kaoru teleports away from him. Back to Hikaru and her friends, Hikaru, Akane, Tewi, Reisen, Creator, Koharu, Chiharu, Devilon, Orbulon and Nozaki were taking a airplane trip to China until they arrived there. When they made it, Hikaru sees tall buildings, Akane and Reisen sees new people, Tewi notices a house that is so tall. Chiharu knocks the door and Yin opens it, greeting them. Hikaru and her friends introduce theirselves to Yin, and Yin lets them in. Meanwhile, Katsuki and Dreg were trying to stalk them. Meanwhile, Tom Sawyer meets Becky Thatcher after 13-15 Months, Roboko meets them, but gets punched by Maya and her hair turns purple. Megaman then tells Maya to back off, making Maya leave. 15 Minutes Later, Horrid Henry And Todd gets to see each other again after 8 years. Just then, Manabe Jinichirou appears, begging them to protect him from Yui Kaoru, Minaho Kazuto then sees Manabe, but Manabe has no time to say "long time no see too" to Minaho. Tsuyu Sorano then meets her sister, Aoi Sorano and explains that she was trying to protect Manabe from that evil baseball guy, but mistakens Manabe as a "purple haired gal". Meanwhile in Xiangzhou, Ayame sees Black Lord, destroying the buildings and runs to find help. She then sees a dumpster, when she opens it, it was revealed that Qing was hiding inside of it, Ayame then tells Qing that she needs help, Qing accepts Ayame's request, and the two ran to see where Black Lord is. Black Lord was now attacking the buildings in Macau, which made Ayame and Qing shocked to see this, but out of nowhere, Mei kicks Black Lord in the head. Ayame and Qing then thanks Mei for saving them. Meanwhile at some casino in Macau, Mei and her friends were playing games and earned Yuans and Patacas. Qing, Ayame, Mei, Creator and Xiu had so much fun together, but it was time for Creator to meet the Bunny Rangers. Back to Yin and Yang's House, Hikaru and her friends were dressed in Chinese clothes that Yin and Yang's grandpa made for them, Hikaru and her friends loved the Chinese outfits, until they heard a rumble from outside. Hikaru wanted Akane to check the door, meanwhile, Devilon and Orbulon runs somewhere to turn into Bunny Boy Black and Bunny Boy White because, they know what will happen. When Akane opened the door, she notices Dreg and Katsuki Bakugo attacking Horrid Henry, but Bunny Boy Black reflects the attack by shouting "Reflect!" and the attack burns Dreg, making Katsuki and Dreg meet Bunny Boy Black. Horrid Henry was surprised that he was saved by Bunny Boy Black. Bunny Boy White tells Katsuki and Dreg to leave Horrid Henry alone. Kinako sees this and is shocked, but notices a Red Colorful Commune and Red Key flying and sparkling, Akane tells Kinako that she's Bunny Girl Red and Kinako throws the Red Colorful Commune to her, making Akane have the chance to transform. After transforming, Bunny Girl Red notices that she feels powerful with a Upgrade Chip inside of her. Bunny Boy Black was amazed to see Akane transformed into a Bunny Ranger, so was Bunny Boy White. Bunny Boy White tells Bunny Girl Red that the Upgrade Chip can make her fire powers stronger and more powerful. Nozaki transforms into Mew Beauty, Kinako uses Clonejutsu and splits into 2. Dreg meets Bunny Girl Red again, and Katsuki was surprised to see Bunny Girl Red. Bunny Girl Red tells Katsuki that she's one of the Bunny Rangers and will show her true power, Dreg accepts the challenge and aims a fireball at Bunny Girl Red, but Bunny Girl Red uses a huge fireball and it burns Dreg. Katsuki, shocked seeing Dreg getting burned, gets angry at Bunny Girl Red and aims a grenade at her, but Bunny Girl Red uses her fire powers to burn Katsuki. Mew Beauty gets an idea and tells Kinako and Bunny Girl Red the plan to stop Dreg and Katsuki Bakugo. And so, Dreg was now seen waiting impatiently for the victims to appear. Kinako appears and teases him with the eyelid pull and raspberries him, Dreg, getting ticked, gets on his broom and chases Kinako. Another Kinako appears and Dreg chases the other Kinako. After chasing 2 Kinako's, Dreg gets exhausted and falls on the ground. Mew Beauty, now having a chance, attacks Dreg with her "Star Glowing", causing him to get hit by a pink shooting star and collide with Katsuki. Bunny Girl Red was the last one to attack, and sends them away with her "Courage Conflagration", making them get the Crystal Heart of Shinzuke, but they has 30 minutes left, which means danger. Todd, shocked that he didn't realize it, runs to the Chinese Hospital along with his friends until they reached Shinzuke, but, Shinzuke's Crystal Heart breaks, meaning it was too late, making Todd, Tenma, Shindou, Myron, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog (offscreen) and Naruto Uzumaki were sad that Shinzuke passed away. Meanwhile at Dreg's Lair, Yui and Saint Tail were celebrating their first victory, but then, Dreg and Katsuki landed on them hardly, due to the fire on their butts, making Yui and Saint Tail get landed on, painfully. Meanwhile at Tom's House, Sid Sawyer was using Tom's computer. Meanwhile at the secret hideout, Blaze was seen having tape in her mouth, but Elesis (Elsword) and her friends come to rescue Blaze, making Dark Omega and Black Lord see them. Elsword tells Dark Omega and Black Lord to leave him alone, meanwhile, Blaze was happy to see Elesis (Elsword) and her friends so they can rescue her, but Seira tells Elesis (Elsword) and her friends to leave her henchman and master alone. Vita tells Seira, Dark Omega and Black Lord to challenge theirselves in a fight, and the 3 bad guys accept the challenge. Maple gets out her sword and performs her Maple Slash to slash Black Lord, causing Black Lord's face to bleed. Vita summons her drones to shoot Dark Omega, her drones attack Dark Omega, and Dark Omega got shot in the head and chest at the same time. Meanwhile, Elsword, Elesis (Elsword) and Seira were fighting each other. Black Lord then tells his minions to attack the 4 puny heroes, but Dark Omega couldn't do it because he got shot by Vita's drones and wants Black Lord and Seira to do it without him. Black Lord summons a Black Beam at Vita, but Vita reflects the attack with her drones, causing Black Lord to get blown away by the beam. Seira calls Maple a "princess", making Maple slash her forehead. Dark Omega's chest was hurting and couldn't move, making him explode to death. Seira (with her forehead bleeding) tells Maple and her friends that they won and they should take Blaze and go home, after that, Seira runs to the bathroom to cover the blood with a bandage while crying. After that's done, Elsword notices Blade, Kotoka, Mei, Xiu and Aysun doing Tai Chi, and wants Elsword to do Tai Chi with them, Elsword accepts it, but with a annoyed look on his face. Blade does his pose, says "Dan bian", lowers his elbows, but accidentally breaks them. Elsword, Kotoka, Mei, Xiu and Aysun were laughing at him, but heard Seira Amano(with a bandage covering her forehead) laughing as well, recording the whole thing, she gets noticed and runs away, to post it on Youtube. Back to Japan, Ayame notices a new video and watches it, after watching it, she gets shocked that Blade broke his elbows and reports the video. Back to Elsword, Elsword tells the girls that he's going to be their new master because of Blade breaking his elbows and is now at the Haikou City People's Hospital for 1 week, Kotoka wondered what happened to Blade and Xiu answers Kotoka's question, making Mei agree with her. 1 week later, Blade returns, with his arm bandaged so it could heal and tells everyone to take a break from doing Tai Chi. At the Great Wall of China, Chrome gets her camera so she could take pictures of her friends, she took a picture of Blade first and then everyone. At Kinako's house, Kinako arrives home, but notices a $1000 gift card from Wendy's because she won the Spicy Fight in Magical Fighter, Kinako gets happy, and goes to her room to put it here. 3 days later at The Cemetery, The Announcer announces everyone that at January 6th, 2019, Shinzuke passed away after failed being saved on time. He then presents the people one by one to remember him, first was Sonic, then Mario and lastly, Tom Sawyer. The Announcer then tells everyone that Shinzuke is now buried deep in the ground. Todd still has his headband so he can remember him, Yuuna and Vita will remember him as well. Meanwhile at China, Hikaru, Akane and the others are getting ready to leave to go back to their country, they say "goodbye" to Yin and Yang, get inside the airplane, and the airplane flies them home. Major Events # Shinsuke, Shinjirou, Viva, Chloe, Maple, Yuuna, Vita, Elesis (Grand Chase), Roboko, Megaman, Goro Honda, Yin and Yang, Becky Thatcher, Manabe Jinichirou, Tsuyu Sorano, Ayame, Qing, Mei, Xiu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Naruto Uzumaki, Blade, Kotoka, Aysun and Chrome appears for the first time. # Shinsuke Appeared For The Last Few Times Category:Episodes